Fan:Tailmon (DCS)
|rookie=Plottmon |champion='Tailmon' |ultimate=Angewomon Silphymon |DNApartner=Aquilamon |DNAultimate=Silphymon }} Tailmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Tailmon is partner to a DigiDestined named Gia Avilés. Description Tailmon is a long-suffered and Digimon with a mature attitude who was raised by Vamdemon managed to steal her Digi-Egg. Vamdemon didn't only torture Tailmon, but forcer her to train so much that she was able to naturally Digivolve into her Champion form and stay in that form instead of De-Digivolving back to Plottmon. Attacks *'Cat Punch': Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye': Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. Appearances Digimon: The Third World Tailmon's first appearance was when the DigiDestined arrived into Vamdemon's castle. Tailmon, who was temporarily insane due to her emotional scars, was left to guard the place and immediately attacked the DigiDestined. When was detained, she calmed down and regained her sanity. She gave the ten Digimon cards needed for the magical stone tablet to open the gate between the worlds. When the DigiDestined splitted into groups, Tailmon asked to go the Dark Ocean with Kevin Harmon, Miyuki Koharuno and Edmund Harmon, since she felt something drawing her there. Kevin accepted this, while Troy Dawkins and Daniel "Dan" Linwood remained a little skeptical. In the Dark Ocean, Tail saw Gia, her destined human partner, for the first time, being kept as a slave by Dagomon. Tailmon remembered her true fate which was planted into her mind by the Digital Agents and her insanity was partly due to feeling angry that she wasn't saved from Vamdemon earlier. She attempts to help the DigiDestined to take Gia away from Dagomon. During the escape she capable of DNA Digivolving with Aquilamon, and they became Silphymon. Silphymon helped Gia and the others to escape the Dark Ocean for good and join the final battle against Vamdemon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Piyomon and Tailmon are easily defeated by them as Silphymon. After evacuating Los Angeles, Tailmon remains more calm than anyone else. After Seamus and Gabumon are tricked by Treemon to fight Troy and Agumon, Tailmon realizes that there is nothing they can do. It almost irritates other Partner Digimon until Tailmon explains that he believes that the fight will eventually end. Her theory is proven right, when the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight. Gia and Tailmon are among those who remain in Cape Town, South Africa. When the city is invaded by MetalSeadramon and his army, Tailmon sees LadyDevimon, servant of Piemon among them. She wants to deal with her alone and refuses to accept any help. After getting back a Holy Ring that was stolen from her years ago, she becomes whole again and learns to Digivolve to her original Ultimate form: Angewomon. LadyDevimon, however, manages to escape. The battle ends when WarGreymon defeats MetalSeadramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Miyuki, Gia and Silphymon are fighting against Machinedramon's soldiers in Oklahoma City, while others had infiltrated Machinedramon's bunker. After Machinedramon was defeated, Tailmon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until she and Gia decide to co-lead a team with Miyuki and Piyomon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by LadyDevimon in Los Angeles. While other fight against the Menacemon, Tailmon gets a rematch with LadyDevimon, and as LadyDevimon she finally manages to defeat her. After LadyDevimon's death, the other DigiDestined arrive into the city to face Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon, however, restores them to full power and soon after that, Piemon is defeated. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Piyomon's power and destroyed Gia's Digivice and the Crest of Light in order to prevent her from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Gia and Tailmon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Tailmon was reunited with Gia after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon